Angels and Demons
by Celeste.J.Evans
Summary: 26 Days of Destiel quirky/angsty/lovely fun.
1. Ashwang

**This is Day One of my Destiel Summer Series 2014. Welcome. **

**For the next 26 days I'll be posting a monster/hunting/Destiel-themed scene every day and reviews are love.**

**This is actually my first Supernatural fan fic (I'm a recent recruit to the fandom) so please go easy on me. **

**Follow me on twitter at vatrask **

**And on my blog at madamewriterofwrongs dot blogspot**** dot com for more writing.**

* * *

**Ashwang**

"Dean, look out!" Dean ducked at Cas's warning just in time. The butcher –with the melted face and swelled limbs – brought his cleaver down against the pole previously occupied by Dean's head.

The hunter stared up at the creature before making a break for his discarded weapon across the warehouse. "Wait, it actually _was_ the butcher?"

"Yes, now help me separate him from his cleaver before he-"

Dean saw the creature pull his weapon out and it went flying across the room; straight for Cas who was turned the other way. Of course. Dean dove for the Angel. "Watch it." He tackled Cas to the ground, landing on top of him just as the cleaver whizzed past them and fell with a clatter.

Dean breathed, keeping his body pressed against the Angel – for protection – his eyes roaming his friend's face for signs of real injury. None; thank god. His eyes were so blue. "You okay?"

"Yes. You?" Cas kept his eyes trained on the hunter's, relieved when he nodded in affirmation of his safety.

"Don't help, guys, I got it." Dean rolled off Cas just enough to watch his brother decapitate the creature, sending the head flying right in their direction. He closed his eyes as the head rolled to his side, blood spirting everywhere. Blue, thick, and unending.

Without opening his eyes, he spoke to Cas. "There's Ashwang blood all over my face isn't there?"

"Yes." The Angel's voice was monotone but apologetic.

"Okay." Dean hastily wiped at his face until he could at least see and speak without tasting Ashwang blood.

"No please, just…" Sam waved the bloodied cleaver at the pair _still_ on the floor "continue to lie there."

Dean chuckled as he rolled to his feet, offering an arm to help Cas stand. "Aw, you're just jealous Sammy."

Sam tossed the cleaver to his side and began to gather all the materials they'd brought with them for this one, damn hunt. "No, I'd like to get out of here before Deputy Donavon comes to arrest us. Again."

Dean scoffed but helped his brother. "We just saved their town from a child-eating monster, you'd think they could be a little more grateful."

Cas appeared at the hunter's side – had he ever really left? "To be fair, Dean, we did – accidentally – summon the Ashwang to the town in the first place. It's only right that we"

"Cas, that is not the point and you know it."

Cas wisely shut his mouth, knowing Dean was sore about this entire incident. He was ever-so-slowly learning the nuances of unexpressed human emotion. "Maybe we should get going."

"Yeah, yeah." Dean waved at the angel as he hefted a duffle bag over his shoulder.

Sam raised his arms in defeat, taking his own duffle bag in hand as they began their journey back to the car. "Oh, when he says it's time to go, we all run out but when I suggest we leave it doesn't matter."

Dean slung his arm around the angel as they walked. "Yeah, well I like him better than you."

"See if I help you out next time you summon a ghoul."

"It was an accident!"

Cas just wanted to help. "Actually Dean, I was there and"

Dean pointed at the angel. "You: shut up" and then pointed at his brother, irritation marking his face with a scowl "you: also shut up."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Let's just go back to the motel before you summon another ghoul in the middle of" he waved his arm at the pair "whatever you two were doing."

"Reading, Sam, we were reading."

"Out loud; from an ancient text you stole from an old town library."

Cas really _did_ just want to help. "To be fair, Sam, I was being very distracting to Dean." He actually sunk back a little at the withering look he received from Dean. "Apparently."

Luckily Sam was too busy cringing to notice the exchange between the pair. "Guys, I don't want to know about those things. It's bad enough I have to hear you through the walls."

"At least we got separate rooms this time."

The angel ducked his head to whisper to Dean "I thought you didn't want Sam to know about that night" though, of course, he hadn't quite mastered the concept of _stage whisper_.

"Well he does now." Dean rolled his eyes as his brother twitched in discomfort.

"I am sleeping in the Impala tonight." He declared.

"Maybe not in the back seat." Dean warned.

"Really? Gross."

"Or the passenger seat." Dean winced.

"Or the driver's seat." Cas chimed in.

"Oh right yeah, that one time."

Sam stopped in his tracks to give his brother an exasperated look. "What about the trunk, is the trunk safe?"

"Uh, yes." Then Dean gave his brother the cheekiest of grins as his brother ducked into the passenger seat. "Have a good night's sleep."

Cas took Dean aside with a grip to the hunter's bicep – just to get his attention; not that he liked the hunter's bicep. "Are you going to tell him that we haven't had sex in the Impala?"

Dean's grin never faltered. "I'll let him squirm for a couple nights." Then his eyes grew bright with mischief. "Besides, now there is an empty motel room right beside us."

"Yes?" The angel looked at Dean completely lost and completely desirable.

Dean took a step closer, keeping his hands to himself, letting the heat between them speak volumes. "So, we don't have to worry about disturbing anyone."

"We usually don't, Dean."

"You got a point." And they shared that long stare that replayed their shared fantasy for the evening to come over and over; in HD.

"I do have one request." The Angel's gruff voice vibrated through the air between them.

"Yeah?"

"Please don't read while I'm" he quirked an eyebrow and looked down, hoping he wouldn't have to say…it. Yes, it still made him a little uncomfortable to use words to express their connection.

The hunter stepped into the angel's space, a welcome challenge. "You'll just have to make me."

"I can still hear you!" The couple jumped apart as Sam's voice bled through the open windows of the car. Right. They still had to _get _to the motel.

Priorities.


	2. Banshee

**A much shorter scene for Day Two. Still, I'd love to hear from you, guys.**

**Follow me on twitter at vatrask **

**And on my blog at madamewriterofwrongs dot blogspot**** dot com for more writing.**

* * *

**Banshee**

"Should I be jealous of you staring at another woman?"

Cas jumped in his seat, completely forgetting that Dean was even in the bar sitting beside him. That didn't happen often. But the woman was beautiful. Dulled red hair flying everywhere, pale green eyes with a dead look to them. A long white dress in the middle of a summer heat wave. Very beautiful. He reluctantly turned back to his partner. "Excuse me?"

"That woman in the corner." Dean nodded in the direction of the back booth without actually looking. Cas looked again. "You've been staring at her for the last twenty minutes."

"It's just" Cas hesitantly turned back at his friend. "I think we have a case. She's a ghost or some apparition."

Dean clapped his friend on the shoulder before taking a swig of his beer. "You're learning. That's a banshee: a type of ghoul. They can appear when someone's about to die."

"Who's about to die?"

"We'll just have to wait and find out."

There was a long pause as the boys sat there, keeping one eye on the beauty in the back. Dean wouldn't deny that she was pretty but red heads weren't his first choice. He expected Cas to being staring a little more obviously at the woman but instead he felt the angel's eyes on him. Slowly he turned his full attention to his partner. "I did spot her first, right?" He spoke hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"So you owe me…money."

"Excuse me?"

The angel sat up a little straighter, more assured in his mission for…whatever he was after. "Wasn't that our deal? The first person to spot a case gets a prize?"

"And you want money?" Dean smirked.

"What else would I want?" The hunter gave his partner a pointed look. The angel's eyes widened and he looked around the bar like everyone knew what they were talking about. "Dean," he scolded sharply. "I would never ask for sexual favors as compensation." Everyone heard that.

The hunter gave a slow turn towards the man on the other side of him, offering a small, uncomfortable smile and a nod of his head in acknowledgement before turning back to his companion. "One: keep your voice down; two: you are such a prude." He finished off his drink, slammed it on the table, and slipped off the bar stool.

"Where are you going?" Cas followed quickly behind his hunter.

"The Banshee's gone. Maybe we should follow her."

"Right." The angel cleared his throat. "Let's go."

Dean stopped in the doorway of the crowded bar to stare at his friend. "You thought you were getting your _prize_ right now, didn't you?"

"What?" He looked so offended that Dean just had to laugh as he walked away.

"Come on, prudey, we've got a case to work."


	3. Chimera

**Another baby scene for Day 3. Hope you enjoy.**

**Follow me on twitter at vatrask **

**And on my blog at madamewriterofwrongs dot blogspot**** dot com for more writing.**

* * *

**Chimera**

Dean would never admit it out loud – even to his boyfriend – was Cas his boyfriend? He figured having a boyfriend was a lot like having a girlfriend except there were different body parts involved. But they never went on dates or got into senseless arguments about what movie to watch. The sex was great because hey, how could it not be? But he wouldn't really call Cas his boyfriend. Anyways, Dean would never admit it out loud to _anyone_ but he was a pretty romantic guy.

He didn't mind buying the occasional flower, or listening to the occasional love ballad, or even cuddling in a non-post-coital fashion. Sometimes you wake up before your partner and you don't mind lying in bed before the apocalypse/demon/monster/brother drags you away.

Thank god for separate motel rooms.

After Cas's stint as a mortal, he'd become sentimental about some things, letting himself eat or drink on occasion – if only to fit in socially. He'd even taken to sleeping every once in a while. It was often fitful and never lasted long but Dean had convinced him that no matter what their relationship was, it was still creepy for him to watch his partner sleep every night.

So the angel reluctantly took to sleeping on occasion if only to appease the hunter.

And it was on such occasion that Dean found himself waking up before his partner and, with no interruptions, he just stayed there, cuddling.

"Chimera!"

Dean startled when the angel suddenly shot up in bed, eyes wide, voice booming with surprise and terror. Dean sat up with him, a hand at his partner's back for comfort. Did he need comfort?

"What?"

Cas took a slow breath, his eyes still wild as he adjusted to reality. "Chimera."

"I know what you said; why did you say it?"

"I was…dreaming?"

"Dreaming?"

"Dreaming."

"About a Greek monster."

Slowly, the angel turned to his partner in the bed. Dean still wasn't sure what to make of his stunned expression. "I was dreaming."

"Have you ever had a dream before?"

Cas shook his head, barely meeting his partner's eyes. "I don't believe so."

"Not even when you were human?"

"Not to my knowledge."

Dean suddenly smiled, slapping his partner's back happily. "I told you getting some shut eye would do you some good."

If Dean thought dreaming was a good thing, the hunter was more deranged than Cas initially thought. "It was an odd sensation. It felt real and yet completely ridiculous and highly unlikely."

"As opposed to our everyday life."

"True." The angel conceded as he thought back to his dream. He sat up straighter as he recounted his tale. "The chimera was not fully grown, it was small, and it chased me around a forest that was pink; and it looked like there were lollipops and other sweets in place of greenery."

Dean stared at his partner, slack jawed and stunned into silence. "A baby chimera chased you around Candy Land?" Cas only nodded, still confused and somewhat frightened. "Maybe we'll reduce your sleeping habits. It might not be your thing."

"Agreed."


	4. Daeva

**That time I tried experimenting with writing styles. On Day Four.**

**Follow me on twitter at vatrask **

**And on my blog at madamewriterofwrongs dot blogspot**** dot com for more writing.**

* * *

**Daeva**

"What was it like before angels and demons?"

"I don't know, you've been around a lot longer than I have, you tell me."

"I mean in your life. What was your life like before angels and demons?"

"Oh. Demons have always been a part of my life; don't remember anything before it. Angels are still pretty new. I still don't fully understand them. Huh."

"What is it?"

"I was just thinking about Meg."

"That's highly unusual."

"So am I."

"Point taken; go on."

"I wonder if she really knew what she was getting into when we first met all those years ago. You know, I remember the first time I watched her die. She was attacked by some Daeva. She fell out a window. We still thought she was innocent back then. I was naïve to a lot of things back then."

"Dean? It's something I admire about you. Your desire to see…hope. To see humanity in darkness. It's one of the things I love about you. It's one of the reasons I've always put such faith in you."

"Did you just say you love me?"

"I did."

"I…thank you."

"Dean, please don't feel like you have to return the sentiment."

"I know."

"Okay, then in that case I'll just"

"Cas? I love you. That feels so weird saying it to a dude."

"Technically I am a celestial being of indeterminate gender."

"Yeah that's not helping."

"I appreciate the sentiment all the same."

"Just kiss me."

"Okay. But just so I understand: talking _did_ help you sort out your emotions?"

"I plead the fifth."

"That's not a 'no'."

"Yeah, yeah. And by the way: when I suggested we play 'doctor', this is not what I was thinking of."


	5. Echidna

**That time it wasn't really about Dean and Cas but I really liked writing it.**

**Follow me on twitter at vatrask **

**And on my blog at madamewriterofwrongs dot blogspot**** dot com for more writing.**

* * *

**Echidna**

"Well, well. Look who made the great escape." The woman folded her arms, sinking into her hip and smirking like the sight before her was nothing new. An angel and two rather attractive hunters all with their weapons raised to her.

Dean looked at her long and hard before his eyes widened and his nostrils did that cute little flair and he held his hands out to his two friends. "Lower your weapons." He commanded, his eyes locked with hers. How she'd missed those blue eyes.

"Dean?" The angel lowered his weapon but still looked questioningly at the hunter.

"She's a" she raised an eyebrow and he visibly swallowed "she and I go way back."

"Decades even."

"Who is she?" The taller one spoke. She remembered talks of Sam Winchester: the moose-like younger brother. This was obviously him.

"Echidna."

"The half snake _monster_ who eats souls?"

She rolled her eyes, throwing her hands up in frustration. "People always focus on the negative."

"Yeah, well I still don't trust you."

She sighed, even as the moose stepped forward, blade raised once again. With a hiss, her snake tongue darted out to meet him half way, forcing him to stumble back. The poor, graceless creature fell into the window behind him, hitting his head and knocking himself unconscious. The rest of the room watched in amusement, confusion, and awe at the man. "Oh honey." She cooed sympathetically (though she barely masked her laughter) before turning back to the two still standing. "Back to business."

Dean watched his brother collapse to the ground but didn't bat an eyelash before looking back at her. "What are you doing here? How did-how did you get out?"

"I've been out for a while now." She confessed, biting her lip. "It only took me this long to find you. You are a very difficult man to locate, Dean Winchester." She sauntered towards him but the angel stayed at his side, clearly itching to jump out at the first sign of a threat.

"It's almost like I don't want to be found."

She clicked her tongue in disappointment. "And that's a shame, really. All I wanted to do was thank you. You got me out of hell."

And there it was: the stunned expression she'd been thinking about since she'd escaped that hell hole. Dean Winchester; speechless.

The angel wasn't as easily stunned, however. "Dean, who _is_ she?"

"Testy little angel aren't you?" She smirked but the two men were apparently locked in a battle of wits. Dean lost. That was new.

He sighed. "She's one of the demons who tortured me when I was in hell."

"And you trust her?" It sounded like a question. He wasn't outraged or confused. Just cautious. She liked this angel.

"I wouldn't go that far, Cas, but…" Dean looked back at her and took a long, hard look. "She's not gonna hurt us."

"So you're Castiel." Her tongue darted out to lick her lips and she saw Dean's eyes light up with recognition. Of course he remembered her tongue. "I supposed I should thank you as well." She straightened her shoulders and titled her head with a satisfied purse of her lips. "In fact, I could thank you both together if that's something you'd be interested in."

Dean coughed but _Cas_'s eyes looked her over, analyzing her very soul. Those blue eyed boys were going to be the death of her. "Why are you thanking us?" He finally asked.

Story time. "I have been in hell for a very long time. And your little brother's right: I devour souls. I crave them. Before Crowley" she rolled her eyes "it was my job to devour the souls that refused to submit – or at least torture them until they do. But there was something about Dean that made me…" she smirked "playful."

"She seduced me." Dean explained to the angel. The poor, naïve angel. "She relaxed me, made me surrender to her, and then she'd tear me limb from limb."

"Oh, you enjoyed it."

"Only part of it."

"Regardless." Her eyes lit up with warning; she had more story to tell. "It became less of a job and more of a past time to play with him. Whenever the mood struck me, I would _seduce_ the chosen one. And we had fun. Especially after he _finally_ gave in." She noticed the angel straighten his shoulders and absently wondered just how deep the bond between angel and hunter went. "But then an angel of the Lord swooped down and saved the righteous man from hell." She looked directly at that blue eyed angel and caught herself licking her lips again. "And you caused quite a stir. Ever since then hell has been in a state of flux. Kings and Queens have come and gone but torture is forever." She rolled her eyes; now came the fun part. "Or so I thought. It just wasn't the same after my favourite plaything left. It got boring. But ancient demons like me don't get to leave just because they don't feel like torturing anymore. So I decided I was going to become something that didn't _need_ to be in hell."

It didn't take Dean very long, she smirked, _clever boy_. "Human. You became human."

"Well, mostly human. I still kept the good parts." She slipped her tongue between her teeth and hissed.

"But…how?"

"Sneaking out of hell was not difficult but I sort of…went on a bender a few years ago and took in a little too much human blood. That stuff is very addictive."

"So we've heard." She looked at the hunter curiously but he waved his hand at her. "Go on."

She shrugged. "Took in a little too much _human_, gained some _humanity_. And it's all thanks to you two." She heard the poor little hunter groan from his position on the floor. "And your little friend, too, I suppose. You know I can thank him as well if you'd like. The three of you together?" She pursed her lips and raised her eyebrows in invitation but Dean rolled his eyes.

"That's my brother."

He looked adorably stunned when she laughed. "Oh honey, I come from the time of Greek mythology. That is not the kinkiest thing I've ever done." The angel cleared his throat; _finally a joke didn't sail over his head_, she smirked.

"All the same," she looked back at Dean; sexy, dark, tortured, Dean. "I'm afraid we're gonna have to say no."

She clicked her tongue again. "Fine," she sauntered towards him until they were toe to toe "but I want to thank you Dean; I'm really enjoying all the humanity has to offer." She kissed him fiercely and she felt a small victory when he responded with a flick of his tongue against hers and a hand fisted tightly in her hair. But it only lasted a moment before that pesky little angel cleared his throat. _Fine_, she reluctantly pulled a breath away, _she knew when she had been replaced_. "And just so you know," she whispered "next time we meet, I won't come quietly." She stepped back "Or is that go? I always get those two mixed up." She quirked an eyebrow at the angel who had very clearly straightened his stance, back in 'battle position'. "Relax angel, I'm just saying goodbye."

She turned on her heel and glided towards the door. "Until next time, pet." She wiggled her fingers over her shoulder on her way out, leaving the room in stunned silence."

From the other side of the door she could hear the younger brother slowly awaken while the two boys offered to help him sit on the motel bed.

_Dean, who was she?_

_Someone I used to know._

_What did she want?_

_To thank me._

_For what?_

_For some good memories in a bad place._

_What?_

_Never mind._

Echidna smiled softly before walking away for good.


	6. Fury

**That time anger got the better of them.**

**Follow me on twitter at vatrask **

**And on my blog at madamewriterofwrongs dot blogspot**** dot com for more writing.**

* * *

**Fury**

"Dean why are those Furies attacking us?"

"I don't know."

"Dean!"

"Hades sent them. He thinks I slept with Persephone."

"Did you?"

"That's not the point. Do you have any idea how to gank a Fury?"

"I do."

"Well?"

"Not until you tell me the truth. Did you sleep with Persephone?"

"Are we seriously going to talk about this now?"

"I want to know."

"No I didn't."

"Dean."

"Okay yes, I slept with her. She's the queen of the Underworld, she can be very persuasive."

There was suddenly a hush that fell through the room and Dean noticed the attention of all Furies on the angel who had currently folded his arms in a symbol of prayer.

"Peace be with you." He bowed, smiling calmly at the wide eyed monsters. "Namaste."

As quickly as they'd burst into the warehouse, the Furies suddenly burst into flames, their eyes wide and fearful of the smiling angel. Dean stared in awe and confusion.

"What did you just do?"

"Furies are the embodiment of fury and vengeance. Peace and tranquility terrifies them."

"Did you just yoga those Furies to death?"

"I don't know exactly what that means. But the ancient practice of yoga is both peaceful and tranquil so I assumed it would work."

"_Assumed_? You said you knew how to gank a Fury?"

"And you said you didn't have sex with Persephone."

"Is that what that was about? Because I lied?"

"Because you lied to _me_."

"Oh like you never lied to me."

"Not when it was important."

"Why was it important if I'd actually slept with her? Those creatures were still going to come after us."

"It mattered to me."

"Since when?"

Dean didn't realize how close they were until Cas leaned forward and fused their mouths together with a firm press of his lips and a sharp intake of breath – like neither of them could believe what was happening. Just as quickly, Cas pulled away; actually Dean pushed him away.

"Whoa, what was that?"

The angel couldn't meet his eyes and it was frustrating the hell out of him. "I'm sorry Dean, I didn't mean to…" he cleared his throat and turned to walk away "it will never happen again."

"Whoa, whoa," the hunter tugged Cas's arm until he turned back reluctantly. "Give a guy a second to think, here." Once he was certain that the angel wouldn't fly off somewhere, he let go, clearly giving _something_ an honest thought. "Now this" he vaguely indicated his lips "was, uh, unexpected. But not…bad." He suddenly chuckled, smirking shyly. "In fact it was, uh, pretty good. Actually I wouldn't say no to more…of that…if that's what you wanted."

The angel tilted his head, his eyebrows knitted in confusion. "Dean, are you asking"

"I don't wanna think about it." Dean declared – probably too loudly – before stepping into Cas's personal space. He suddenly understood why the angel did it so often. "I just wanna" and then they were kissing again, long and deep, utterly lost. The angel slipped his tongue between the hunter's lips and he reluctantly pulled back, just enough to breathe him in. "Did you learn that from the Pizza man?"

"This I'm learning on my own." Cas's gruff voice vibrated between them. How had Dean never noticed before? How it affected him.

"Practice makes perfect." He decided before he kissed the angel once again.


	7. Gremlins

**That time gremlins moved into the bunker.**

**Follow me on twitter at vatrask **

**And on my blog at madamewriterofwrongs dot blogspot**** dot com for more writing.**

* * *

**Fury**

**Gremlins **

Sam wandered into the bunker's kitchen, clearly fresh from a shower but he still sported a patchy beard and a troubled look. "Has anyone seen my electric razor?"

Neither his brother nor his brother's angel…friend looked up from their place at the kitchen table. Dean barely acknowledged him over the Sunday morning paper. "I don't know."

"Gremlins." Cas announced through a mouthful of Special K.

Sam glared at his brother who still didn't look up. "I thought I told you not to let him watch that movie."

"I didn't."

"I watched it on my own time. It was not very accurate. Gremlins do not look like that."

Focus, Sam. At least the angel was looking at him. "Wait, you're saying Gremlins are real?"

"And they took your razor, yes."

"Why?"

Dean chuckled "Because they want you to keep the beard." He glanced up to meet his brother's eyes with a smirk. "Or your version of a beard."

Sam just rolled his eyes. "Very funny. Cas, what makes you think Gremlins did this?"

"I saw them last night." The angel took another bite of his cereal with a little too much vigor.

"What?" Sam straightened.

Dean actually put his paper down to face Cas. "And you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't want to wake you."

Focus, Sam. Again. "What were they doing?"

Cas put his spoon gently on the side of his bowl and swallowed, barely meeting Sam's eyes. "They were…playing with the blender. And they broke it."

Dean sat up. "Wait a minute, you told me this morning that _you_ broke the blender."

"Did I?"

"Yeah, remember?" Dean leaned forward with a mischievous smile and a hushed voice. "You looked so guilty, I _coaxed_ it out of you."

"Ew."

"Not the point Sam." His eyes never left the angel's – who was practically twitching in his seat. "So what really happened to Sam's razor, Cas?"

"It may have gotten…flushed down the toilet."

Dean couldn't help it; he broke eye contact and covered his mouth with his fist in a vain attempt to smother his laughter.

Sam was less impressed. "Oh my god." He glared at his brother who still hadn't stopped snickering. "You are not allowed to take the angel to Starbucks anymore."

Dean actually looked indignant. "It was _one_ shot of espresso."

"It kept him awake for three days. In the bunker. Three days!"

The hunter held his hands up in defeat. "Okay, okay. No more espresso." He turned to the angel with amusement shining in his eyes. "And no more movie marathons without me. You get weird."

Cas, chewed his cereal slowly and deliberately, watching the exchange between the brothers in a daze. "Okay."


	8. Huldra

**That time they met a cow.**

**Follow me on twitter at vatrask **

**And on my blog at madamewriterofwrongs dot blogspot**** dot com for more writing.**

* * *

**Huldra**

"Who is that?" Cas looked across the field when he noticed he'd lost Dean's attention.

The angel only saw a tail poking out from behind a clump of trees. "The cow, Dean?"

"No," the hunter tugged Cas's shoulder until their point of view was the same "that beautiful woman." There was, indeed, a beautiful woman standing amongst the trees with a sweet, inviting smile and a long white dress. And she only had eyes for Dean.

The angel tried to smirk when he noticed that he'd completely lost Dean's focus. "If I had known how often your eye would wander, Dean, I would not have remained in this relationship."

"Yes, you would have." He spoken absently, waving to the woman.

"Yes, I would have." He conceded.

When the woman _finally_ waved back, Dean practically jumped around with excitement. "Look, she's calling me over. I'm just gonna go talk to her."

"I'm coming with you."

The hunter rolled his eyes but allowed the angel to follow as he began jogging towards the woods; towards her. "Fine."

"Hey handsome." When she spoke with a light drawl, Dean nearly peed himself.

"Hello."

She gave him a long, appraising looking, seemingly ignoring Cas completely. "No wedding ring."

"Nope."

She held out her hand. "Do you wanna take a walk?"

Dean took her hand but smiled his shy puppy dog smile that warmed Cas's heart - except when it wasn't used on him. "I don't even know your name."

"Hallie."

"Hallie." Stupid Dean with his stupid dopey grin. How was he so taken in with this girl?

"So you wanna go with me?"

"Yeah."

Finally the angel had had enough. "Dean, can I have a word with you?"

"You go on ahead, Cas, I'll meet you later."

"Dean, please?"

Dean blinked and his grip on the woman loosened. He snapped to the angel in irritation. "What is it?"

Cas locked eyes with his hunter, trying to convey his plea in full. "Look. Really look."

It was like a switch had _finally_ been flipped on to mask Dean's libido. He gave Hallie a once over and zeroed in one particular spot. His eyes widened. "Holy-" he looked around frantically "What is she? What are you?"

Hallie placed her hands on her hips. "I find that offensive. Huldra are not a 'what'."

Dean looked to Cas for answers. "Huldra?"

"Women who tempt unmarried men into the woods and then _kill_ them."

"But she has a"

"They also have a tail of a cow." Cas paused before he spoke "I can't explain that."

Hallie waved her arms in irritation, still only addressing Dean. "Can you stop talking about me like I'm not here? Look, are you gonna come with me?"

"I don't think so."

In an instant, Hallie took a step towards Dean with a gentle smile and a flutter of her incredibly long eyelashes. "Forget what you know."

Dean just looked confused. "No."

"Ugh." She rolled her eyes, falling out of character once again. "Gays."

"Excuse me?"

"I mean I knew you guys had a bond. I was just sort of hoping you were brothers."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know, it used to be so easy to tell you guys apart."

Dean still had this wide eyed look about her. "Who?"

"The gays and the straights." She sank into her hip and began picking at her teeth. Dean still thought she was hot. "You all look the same now. It sucks."

"Whoa, whoa." The hunter looked around before leaning in closer to her. "I am not gay."

She rolled her eyes, clearly bored with the situation. "Right, you're a straight man who fell in love with a dude. You keep telling yourself that."

Dean looked back at Cas whose eyes were calm and mouth was set. How was he so calm when shed just accused... "I am not in love with him. I mean yeah, we're sleeping together but I'm not…I'm not in love with him."

Hallie rolled her eyes again - seriously, what had Dean seen in her? "He broke the bond."

"What bond?"

"When I'm working a gig, I create a bond with the victim. They literally can't deny me. But he broke the bond. Whatever you two got going on is stronger than my magic." She looked between the boys, impatiently. "Now can you go so I can keep working?"

Dean looked at her incredulously. "No, we have to stop you."

"Really?" Hallie whined.

"Yes."

"Killjoy." She grumbled before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Dean looked around, baffled by the exchange before looking back at Cas: the emotionless angel. "Where'd she go?"

"Apparently she can also transport herself."

"Great." The hunter paused. Gathering his thoughts before he followed Cas back up the hill. "So all that stuff she was talking about. So weird, right?" When the angel didn't respond right away, he panicked. "Right?"

Cas stopped at the top of the hill to face Dean with a curious tilt of his head. "Why is it so odd to you?"

"That I'm in love with a dude?" He shrugged. "I don't have anything against the idea." He took a long look in the angel's eyes. Maybe he wasn't so emotionless. "You think?"

"We certainly have a very strong bond."

"And the sex is great."

Cas squinted his eyes like he was looking at a puzzle. "Dean, you don't have to be afraid."

"I'm not afraid." He scoffed, walking on. "What does that cow woman know anyway?" He turned back when he noticed Cas was still standing there watching him. "Stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like she's right."

"This is how I always look at you, Dean."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Dean slowly approached the angel kinder now, more cautious. "Yeah, well, maybe she was right. But nothing changes." He warned.

"Of course not."

"We're not going to start going on dates, and holding hands, and making googly eyes at each other."

Cas tilted his head, almost amused - but mostly confused - he was never going to fully understand Dean. "I don't know what"

"Nothing's going to change, right?" The poor man was practically shouting now in his determination.

"Dean," a hand to the hunter's shoulder calmed him down as he spoke "nothing is going to change."

"Good."

"Good."


	9. Ibong Adama

**That time Sam was mean to Cas.**

**Follow me on twitter at vatrask **

**And on my blog at madamewriterofwrongs dot blogspot**** dot com for more writing.**

* * *

**Ibong Adama**

"In fact Jimi Hendrix didn't"

"Dean, please. You're being an Ibong Adama."

"A what?"

"Ibong Adama. They put people to sleep."

"What's gotten into you?"

"I am irritated and you are rambling about things I don't care about."

"What is wrong with you?"

"There's nothing wrong with me. I'm just frustrated by your voice. It's very low and gruff."

"Hello pot."

"Hello Dean."

"Cas, what is wrong?"

"Nothing I'm just...I'm just distracted by..."

"By what?"

"By something Sam said the other day. He called me a cougar."

"He what?"

"I don't understand what he meant but it seemed negative and it is bothering me. What did he mean?"

"A cougar is a _woman_ in a sexual relationship with a younger man."

"Oh."

"He was just making a joke, don't let him bother you."

"I'm sorry I called you an Ibong Adama."

"No sweat."

"If it makes you feel better, Ibong Adamas were considered one of God's most beautiful birds before they died out."

"It doesn't. But I appreciate the sentiment."

"Dean, what is the term for a younger man in a sexual relationship with an older man?"

"Sam!"


	10. Jormungandor

**That time Cas learned that friendship is magic.**

**Follow me on twitter at vatrask **

**And on my blog at madamewriterofwrongs dot blogspot**** dot com for more writing.**

* * *

**Jormungandor**

"Jormungandor."

"Bless you."

"No. Jormungandor. It's in this book of Norse Mythology." Cas briefly held up the book for Dean to read. "Apparently the Vikings believed that a giant snake called Jormungandor held the world together."

Dean snickered from his spot, lounging against the desk in the bunker's library. "I know there's a dick joke in there somewhere, I know it."

Cas tilted his head. "I don't understand."

"Of course you don't." Dean rolled his eyes but couldn't help smiling. "You're clueless."

"This is why I'm reading, Dean. To learn." The angel looked so troubled that Dean's smile faded.

"That's why you've been practically avoiding me in favor of the _library_ for the last few weeks? Because you think you need to be smarter?"

"I don't _think_, Dean, I know." Cas sighed in frustration, placing his book face down on the desk "I have known you for…many years, and I still don't understand what you're saying to me half the time."

Dean smirked. "Well that's just 'cause I mumble." His smile fell. "Look, Cas, you don't have to do this for me."

"I'm not doing it for you, Dean, I'm doing it for me. I want to be able to communicate with you properly and in order to do that, I need to understand more of the idiosyncrasies of this world."

"Well a little word of advice?"

"Anything you have to offer."

Dean picked up the book and closed it properly, sliding it to the other end of the desk. "You're not going to learn about the real world through books. You need visual stimulation."

Cas tilted is head. "I thought _two men _couldn't watch porn in the same room."

The hunter rolled his eyes. _Clueless_. "Not that kind of stimulation. I'm talking about movie and tv marathons. We're having a relatively quiet week in terms of hunting. I don't see why we can't start now." He slapped his knees before standing.

"And this will help me learn?"

"Or numb your brain." Dean smiled. "One of the two. Come on." He nodded to the angel, an invitation to follow him.

"Dean, thank you for helping me."

"Hey, that's what friends do."

Cas slowed his walk. "Friends."

"Yeah, I'm sure we can start with a _FRIENDS_ marathon."

"No, Dean, I was wondering…how you define 'friendship'."

"Oh, that is such a loaded question." Cas stared at him, wide eyed and patient, until Dean sighed. "A friend is someone who is there for you; someone you trust."

"So we're…friends."

"No Cas, we're more like family. Family is there even through the bad times."

"So we are family."

"Why are you asking me all these questions?"

"I'm curious about our relationship. I read an article in the newspaper about how two men in a relationship is an abomination. And though I know they don't speak for the Lord, I'm concerned by how many people believe in this notion."

"A lot of people are concerned. But don't worry about us." Dean smirked., placing a friendly hand on the angel's shoulder. "Between the two of us, I think we can kick enough ass that nobody will bother us." He looked at Cas pointedly. "Regardless of our relationship."

"Good to know."

"Now." Dean walked over to Sam's laptop. "Charlie may have slipped me the Netflix login for some shady corporate executive." He smiled from across the room. "We are going to give you a proper education on the intricacies of humanity."


	11. Knockers

**That time it was really short but kind of angsty.**

**Follow me on twitter at vatrask **

**And on my blog at madamewriterofwrongs dot blogspot**** dot com for more writing.**

* * *

**Knockers**

"We are never going to find our way out of this maze, Dean. All of these people are counting on us to get them out."

"Yes, I realize that, Miss Judgmental-wait, I think I hear something."

"Calling me names will not fix this problem-"

"Shut up, would you, Cas?"

"What is it?"

"Knockers."

"Dean, I am getting very frustrated with your inability to focus when a woman is in the room; this is hardly appropriate."

"Not those knockers – but I appreciate your faith in me. I meant Knockers: the underground creatures. They bang on the walls to help people out of darkness."

"Oh. Which direction are they leading us?"

"To the right. Let's get these people out of here."

"Dean wait. I'm sorry I made that comment about your wandering eye."

"One thing you still need to learn about me, angel, when I'm with someone, I'm _with_ them. It doesn't matter where I look, I'm loyal to my own."

"I am sorry, Dean."

"We'll talk about this later."

Dean walked ahead, leaving Cas in the darkness.


	12. Lamia

**That time they had relationship issues.**

**Follow me on twitter at vatrask **

**And on my blog at madamewriterofwrongs dot blogspot**** dot com for more writing.**

* * *

**Lamia**

"That is definitely a Lamia, Dean."

"What makes you say that?"

"She's trying to eat your arm."

"Lots of monsters do that. Lamia only eat children."

"You act like a child."

"That is not nice, I can be mature. I proved that to you last night."

"Dean, having sex and acting mature are not the same things."

"Look, are you going to help me with the Lamia or not?"

"So you concede that she is a Lamia?"

"Are you serious? Cas, this is not the time to be discussing our relationship issues."

"Fine, I'll help."

"Thank you. And I'm sorry for acting like a child."

"You don't, I was just angry. I'm sorry as well."

"So we good?"

"We no longer have relationship issues in this regard, yes."

"Good."

"It's not always going to be this easy, is it?"

"You think Lamia are easy?"

"I mean between us. We won't always be able to just apologize and move on, will we?"

"No. But look at it this way: we've literally been through hell and back together; we can survive anything."

"I am glad to hear that."

"Me too."


	13. Manananggal

**That time Dean got adorably paranoid.**

**Follow me on twitter at vatrask **

**And on my blog at madamewriterofwrongs dot blogspot**** dot com for more writing.**

* * *

**Manananggal**

Dean bolted from his seat when he saw Cas heading for the door. "Cas where are you going?"

"You are out of bread, I was going to go and get some."

The hunter's eyes were wide and he bolted forward, trying to contain himself. "Alone?"

The former angel tilted his head. "Dean, I may not have been human for long but I am perfectly capable of walking a few blocks to get a loaf of bread."

"But what if you get attacked?" He kept stepping closer and closer, blocking Cas's path.

"No one knows where we are, who would attack us?"

Dean suddenly couldn't meet his friend's gaze. "I don't know, a Mananaggal."

"A what?"

"A Mananaggal."

Cas placed a concerned hand on the hunter's shoulders, searching for his gaze. "Dean, are you having a stroke?"

"Very funny." When the angel continued to look concerned, he rolled his eyes. "No, I'm fine. It's a creature."

"What is?"

"A Mananaggal." He shook off his friend's touch but didn't step back. "They're these creatures that suck blood, and can grow wings, and separate their bodies." He paused when Cas squinted his eyes in confusion. "I was bored so I was looking through the Men of Letters' catalogues. There are hundreds of creatures and I've never heard of half of them. How am I supposed to protect you if I don't know what I'm up against?" He hadn't meant to say that last bit. Oops.

"Dean?"

Well crap, he sighed. "You're human now, so you can't protect yourself. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Dean, nothing is going to happen to me while I go out to get bread."

"You don't know that. Someone should go with you." Mind made up, the hunter brushed past his friend, headed for his coat.

Cas protested "I am perfectly capable of…walking."

Dean threw his hands up, already frustrated that they were even talking about – he swallowed – feelings. "I didn't say you weren't."

"Then let me go."

"I'm coming with you."

"Dean!" Cas stood toe to toe with the hunter, eyes searching for some answer in his friend's guilty expression. "What has gotten into you?"

It took a moment for Dean to burst, stepping back. "Mananaggals!"

"I still have no idea what that means."

Dean followed Cas as he made for the door, fed up with their conversation. "It means that I worry about you. And even if you're just _walking to the store_ I'm not going to stop worrying about you." He grabbed the angel's arm to keep him still. "You're family." Last ditch effort. "Don't go alone?"

Cas looked at his friend carefully. He was genuinely scared for his safety and it both touched and frustrated him. Finally, the angel sighed, relaxing his defensive stance. "Fine. I'll wait for you."

"Thank you." Dean paused across the room, jacket in hand. "But if you tell Sam that I got this emotional over bread, I will punch you."

Cas nodded seriously, mostly humoring his friend. "I will make note of that."

"Good." Dean closed the door behind them.


	14. Nightmare

**That time Cas had a bad dream.**

**Follow me on twitter at vatrask **

**And on my blog at madamewriterofwrongs dot blogspot**** dot com for more writing.**

* * *

**Nightmare**

Dean bolted up in bed when he heard Cas's groans and shouts. Oh, not again. He grabbed the angel around the shoulders to stop his trashing. Finally restrained, Cas's eyes flew open, wild and searching for danger. He began to struggle against Dean long before he came back to reality.

"Whoa, whoa, relax. You're awake. You're safe."

At hearing the hunter's soothing words the angel blinked, taking in the dark – but safe – room. His eyes came to Dean and he saw the tired concern, feeling his heart sink with guilt. "I'm sorry, Dean. I didn't mean to disturb you."

Dean sighed, of course Cas would apologize. "Relax, it's just a nightmare, we all get them." Suddenly he had a mischievous thought and a smile crossed his face. "They're annoying little buggers, aren't they?"

With his bedraggled hair and eyes squinted in confusion, the angel looked almost adorable. "These are subconscious terrors of the mind. They're hardly little."

"Oh you've never heard of nightmares?" He settled on the bed in a sitting position and encouraged Cas to do the same as he spoke. "I remember this story my mom told me once – one of the only things I really remember about her" the hunter lost his smile for only a moment but the angel's attentive eyes kept him going "they're these imp-like creatures that come to people at night. They whisper horrible things and make them have bad dreams."

"How do you get rid of them?"

"Well like I said: they're annoying little buggers. You can't just gank 'em. You have to know that they're there and you can fight them off for a while."

Cas looked down at his feet peeking out from the end of the tangled sheets. "I don't know if I can do that."

The hunter bumped bus partner's shoulder. "That's when you ask for help."

His angel's eyes were so blue, also boring into his soul; that, he was used to. It was the honest terror that startled him. It took a lot to shake Cas and his quiet words shook the air. "Will you help me, Dean?"

"Of course." He smiled his comforting lop-sided grin and lay down, patting the bed beside him.

Cas followed immediately, sinking back into the sheets, drawing just that bit closer to his partner. Neither of them were much for cuddling but the breath between them was comfort more than enough. "Thank you." he whispered as they stared at each other.

Cautiously, Dean placed a hand on the angel's bare shoulder blade in a show of comfort. Cas closed his eyes. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"In the morning?" The angel declared softly.

"Alright."

They filled the silence with still limbs and steady breathing as they drifted back towards sleep. But Cas could no longer settle his mind, his eyes drifted open. "Dean? Thank you."

"You already said that." The hunter mumbled without opening his eyes.

"I mean about everything." Dean was awake now. He stared at the angel with his uncertain voice, slow and deep. "You've been a very good friend. Even when I haven't deserved it."

"You've always deserved it," The hunter spoke without missing a beat. That was all there was to be said on the matter. So he smirked and snaked his body just a bit closer. "And besides, we're, uh, more than friends now so that comes with certain…perks."

"Like what?"

Oh he was so naïve sometimes, Dean found it hilariously endearing. "Like unshakeable faith. I trust you which means you've earned it." His smile widened. "Now can we make out instead of talking about our feelings?"

"Okay." They didn't wait for Cas to finish his agreement before falling into each other, clinging almost desperately as they kissed; long, massaging kisses, back and forth.

Dean pulled back to catch his breath, smiling. "Thank god you're easy."

Cas squinted his eyes in confusion. "Dean"

"Shh," Dean smirked as he brought their bodies together, wrapping his leg over the angel's before diving in for another kiss "just go with it."


	15. Oracle

**That time I tried to be clever but it turned out like this.**

**Follow me on twitter at vatrask **

**And on my blog at madamewriterofwrongs dot blogspot**** dot com for more writing.**

* * *

**Oracle**

"Come closer, Dean Winchester." The sickly old woman beckoned the hunter with a croaked finger. He still couldn't see her face through the curtain of ragged grey hair and her body was hunched over, covered with dust and age so he could only assume that she was a woman. But he came to her nonetheless. "Closer." She rasped, prompting him to lean closer. "Closer." He was right up in her face – she was a women, he could see the once delicate features outlined by her wrinkles, her eyes white with knowledge.

He stumbled back when she spit in his face. "What the-"

"I know who has your soul, Dean Winchester, how you gain your black eyes. Do not let your soul become so dark. Black and blue do not mix well." She raised her shaky finger in warning. "Heed my words, or you will doom us all." Her fingers flew out, bones cracking with each twitch. "Eight, nine, ten. Eight, nine, ten. No more." She sank into her chair, resting her hands slowly at her sides. "Now go. Your time is done."

Dean slowly backed out of the room, too scared to argue. Outside the dank wood cabin, Cas and Sam waited against the hood of the Impala.

"What took you so long?" Sam demanded.

"I was only in there for a couple minutes."

"Try four hours." His brother was less than pleased. Cas remained brooding on the hood of the car. "We banged on the door, tried breaking in. We couldn't find another way. What were you guys talking about?"

"I have no idea." Dean declared, bewildered, as he walked to the driver's side of the car.

"Dean," finally, the angel speaks "the Oracle summoned you for a reason."

"Yeah, I still don't buy that she's some mystical oracle from the Old Ways, or whatever. Who works out of a cabin in the woods?"

"Someone who is concerned with keeping her identity secret." Was Cas scolding him? "She would not have called out to us if what she had to say were not incredibly important."

"What was it?" Sam ran a hand through his hair – not for the first time today.

"I have no idea. She said something about owning my soul and getting black eyes and she counted. It was weird, man."

Cas squinted his eyes. "Black eyes. As in… demon eyes."

"I don't know. None of what she said makes any sense."

"Dean, it means _something_." The angel instructed, watching the brother's slip into the car. "I have to figure out what she means."

"Well I ain't doin' it here so stop buggin' me." Dean declared as he started the engine. He peered out the window. "We're headed back to the motel. Want a ride?"

Cas looked to the backseat of the car, then back to Dean, raised an eyebrow, and was gone.

"Well okay then." The hunter muttered as he drove away from the Oracle's cabin.

Once they were back on the highway, Sam finally spoke up. "You know, you shouldn't act so coldly towards Cas, he is our friend."

"When have I acted _coldly_?"

"Back there, you just ignored his advice. He's just looking out for you."

"Yes, thank you, Dr. Phil. Can we just get back to the hunt we were on?"

"Yeah sure." Sam shifted in his seat so he could stare out the window as they drove in darkness. Nothing else to do.

Meanwhile, Dean's mind was running overdrive, trying to decipher the Oracle's words. Cas was right, they meant something – even if he had no clue what they'd meant. _Don't let your heart grow cold_. _You shouldn't act so coldly towards Cas._ Whoa, those are two separate thoughts. Completely separate.

Right?

No matter how much he'd been warming up to that blue-eyed angel lately.

Nope.

Completely different.

Totally.


	16. Pookah

**That time CJ got the giggles.**

**Follow me on twitter at vatrask **

**And on my blog at madamewriterofwrongs dot blogspot**** dot com for more writing.**

* * *

**Pookah**

"Dean?" The angel ran into the room, how eyes almost wilder than his hair a twirled mustache protruding from half of his upper lips.

Sam was there to meet him at the door with a perm and high heels, blocking his view. "Cas, you don't want to see this."

"What is it, what's wrong?" He tried in vain to see past the giant man, forced taller in those damn shoes. "Where's Dean?"

"I'm serious, this isn't something you should see."

"Sam, there is nothing that can shock me at this point."

"Really you don't" they both jumped when they heard braying from behind Sam.

"What is that?"

"Um…"Cas finally pushed past the moose but stopped short as he entered the motel room.

"Dean?" The angel squeaked.

Slumped beside the foot of the bed was a very grumpy Dean. With the ears and nose of a donkey. Was that a tail?

Cas gaped at his clearly pouting hunter with confusion, a mix of horror and just a dash of amusement. "Dean?" He brayed in response and Cas tilted his head.

"It was the Pookah." Sam explained, his eyes avoiding his ass-like brother at all costs. It was just too disturbing. "One last prank before we ganked him."

The angel knelt before Dean, looking into his eyes, seeing panic and sorrow. He reached a hand out to pet the fur circling the hunter's neck. "Is it permanent?"

"No." Sam sighed. "The book says 'last pranks take a few hours to wear off'. He's stuck like this for a little while." Cas continued to soothingly stroke Dean, hoping to see his panic ebb. Slowly, it appeared to be working. Neither of them noticed Sam slowly backing out of the room. "Look, someone has to go check on the townspeople but someone also needs to stay with Dean, so"

"I will stay with him." Cas's smile grew content.

Sam whispered a desperate "thank you" before he closed the door behind him.

Once he was gone, Cas spoke: "don't worry, Dean. You will get better."

Dean snorted and made some crooning sound.

"I have utter faith in Sam's research. If he says you will get better, then you will."

Again, Dean made some sort of…donkey noise.

"That is not very nice to say about your brother."

The hunter straightened, producing loud and chaotic noises.

"Calm down." Cas commanded with a thumb to Dean's fir. "Yes, I can understand you. I can understand all of God's creatures. Though it is not a skill I ever would have imagined to use in your company."

Dean brayed in succession, so happy to be understood after his brother's failed attempts at communication.

"No, of course I'm not going to leave. I promised to stay by your side."

The hunter made a smiling motion – though it didn't work out as well – and he cooed.

Cas smiled. "I…love you too, Dean. But I'm not going to kiss you. You smell like ass."

The sounds of annoyed protest from Dean brought the woman next door pounding for them to "stop screwing because the walls are too thin".

Sam returned to the sight of Cas doubled over in laughter – and it was not easy to make an angel laugh – and Dean, grumpier than before, his arms crossed, his mouth brisling every few moments.

"I…our family is so weird." He declared.


	17. Qitou

**That time Sam threw a fit.**

**Follow me on twitter at vatrask **

**And on my blog at madamewriterofwrongs dot blogspot**** dot com for more writing.**

* * *

**Qitou**

Not for the first time today, Dean found himself on top of Cas, straddling him.

Not for the first time today, Cas found himself breathing quickly and deeply, trying to make his head stop spinning.

Not for the first time today, Sam was grumbling off to the side.

"You okay?" Dean breathed as he rolled off of his partner. "That was close."

"Yes, Dean, I am fine. Would you please stop asking?"

The hunter helped Cas to his feet, brushing off the dirt from both of them, pretending not to fuss. "That Qitou had a pretty tight grip on you."

Cas pushed him away. "But then you tackled me and Sam killed it so we're all fine."

"I'm not." Sam tried in vain to wipe the slim from his face. Who knew winged ogre elephant lion-type creatures bled blue? "I guarantee this blood is not going to come out of my jacket."

Dean rolled his eyes at his brother. "Stop being such a girl."

"_I'm a girl?_" The moose squeak. "I'm not the one who's"

"What?" Dean turned to his brother then, challenging him to finish his sentence.

"Nothing." Sam gritted his teeth, working his jaw in frustration.

"I don't understand." Cas squinted his eyes and tilted his head and Dean had to smirk at his boyfriend's naivety. He could be so innocent sometimes.

"Sam's just grumpy." The hunter assured, fondly straightening the lapels of the angel's jacket.

"Yes, of course I'm grumpy. This was supposed to be a salt and burn. I was not expecting a _tomb demon_."

Dean just rolled his eyes and slung his arm around Cas as the trio headed for the Impala across the street from the cemetery. "Well sometimes you get tomb demons. It happens."

"Well if someone had done his research, we would have been more prepared." Sam's sassiness would just not quit today.

Dean just scoffed. "I'm sorry if my research wasn't thorough enough for your liking. I was busy having a life."

"Yeah I know what you were busy doing?" Moose mumbled, miffed.

Okay that was it. Dean stopped and turned to his brother. "What's your problem?"

"Nothing, nothing is wrong with me." Seriously, what was the point in lying? Even Cas slowly leaned towards his partner and whispered – well, whisper would imply he was subtle; which he wasn't.

"Dean, I believe Sam is uncomfortable with our relationship."

"I'm not" He winced when he shouted a little too quickly but slowly, he brought in back in, taking a deep, calming breath. "Look, I'm really happy for you guys. I'm glad you admitted your feelings and you're making up for lost time but…"he worked his jaw, searching for a way to work it delicately. He couldn't. So he burst "I wish you would stop having sex."

Dean almost laugh – well he laughed on the inside – but instead, tilted his head, blinking like that would help him understand his brother any better. "What?"

Sam spoke through his teeth, avoiding the couple's questioning eyes. Sometimes they were eerily alike and it only unnerved him further. "I wish you would stop having so much sex. It's loud, it's annoying, and frankly you two do it way too often for it to be healthy. I'm actually a little concerned for your health."

After moment of the most agonizing awkward silence, Dean raised an eyebrow. "You feel better now?"

"A little." Sam admitted.

"Good. Let's go." The hunter resumed his position around the angel's shoulder, walking a little faster than his brother to create some much needed space.

Cas leaned in to _actually_ whisper in his partner's ear. "Does this mean we're going to stop having sex?"

"Oh hell no." Dean gave the angel a sinister grin. "We're gonna get louder."


	18. Roc

**That time I glossed over all the really good stuff because I wanted to keep it short and PG (sorry)**

**Follow me on twitter at vatrask **

**And on my blog at madamewriterofwrongs dot blogspot**** dot com for more writing.**

* * *

**Roc**

"Dean!"

Cas shouted as the giant bird fell to the ground, crushing the hunter. Without really thinking, he clambered through the warehouse rubble until he saw a hand protruding from beneath the roc's wing. The angel tugged frantically at the bloody hand until finally it gave way to a body, limp and heavy. "Dean?" He pulled the body free from the bird's weight but the hunter still hadn't responded. Cas sat him up against a fallen boulder, searching his broken, bloody face for any signs of life. When he found none, he created his own, cupping his hunter's cheeks and placing a healing touch in his soul. A moment later, Dean sputtered to life and Cas felt his heart lighten. Even as the hunter blinked in confusion, the angel leaned into a short, victorious kiss.

"Whoa, hey, what happened?"

"You almost died."

"Again?"

"This isn't funny." Dean leaned back to look at his angel; really look. Cas was still raking his eyes over him, looking for any sign that the hunter was still injured in anyway - which seemed ridiculous, since he'd just healed him but then he found the angel's troubled eyes and he saw the truth of it: this was the first time either of them had been seriously injured since they realized they were more than friends. Since he'd refused to talk about his feelings and simply kissed the angel. Regardless, they were definitely more than friends. He couldn't imagine...

"Come here." He pulled Cas down to him in what he hoped was a life-affirming kiss. It quickly became frantic: bodies pressed together, kneeling on the hard ground, hands grabbing in earnest to rid the world of clothing. Well, first Cas, and then the rest of the world.

Priorities.

Before his sensible brain could take over, Dean was shirtless and Cas's white dress shirt was unbuttoned to the waist with his fantasy-inducing tie thrown carelessly over his shoulder. But in some moment of clarity, the hunter pushed at the lapels of his companion's coat so he could at least breathe.

"Wha-what are we doing?" Dean struggled to keep his head on straight – there were so many things wrong with that sentence given the current situation.

"I had hoped that was obvious, Dean." If it were at all possible, the angle's voice was lower, vibrating the very earth with his tone.

"But here?"

Cas thought a moment, his eyes squinting in contemplation, before he spoke. "I had hoped that our first time would be…somewhere else. But I am very, very glad you're alive."

Message received. Loud and clear.

Sam caught sight of his brother as he changed in the corner of the motel room. "Dean, how'd you get all those scratches on your back?"

Without flinching, the hunter continued his catch, not daring to look at the stunned angel just out of Sam's line of sight. "Had a run-in with a roc 'couple of days back while you were visiting Charlie."

"You okay?"

Now, he looked right at the angel, offering him a smirk and a heated look. "Yeah, Cas had my back."

The angel blushed, and he vowed to make him do it again later.

He was going to enjoy this new step in their relationship.


	19. Sylph

**That time Dean got a boyfriend.**

**Follow me on twitter at vatrask **

**And on my blog at madamewriterofwrongs dot blogspot**** dot com for more writing.**

* * *

**Sylph**

"Cas, I can't see. That bitch witch blinded me."

"Dean where are you? I can't get out of these chains."

"I don't know where I am."

"Follow the sound of my voice."

"I-I can't."

"DO you know what Sylph are?"

"No."

"They're spirits of the air who can be called upon to guide people."

"Since when were you into all that witchy stuff?"

"Being with you has opened my mind to a lot of things, the least of which is reading up on other practices and religions."

"Point taken. Okay, I'll try. Uh, spirits of the air, please guide me back to my boyfriend. Okay."

"That's the first time you've called me 'your boyfriend'."

"Yeah well, it's working isn't it. I think I'm getting closer. Hey, I feel something. Is that you?"

"Umm, Dean, that's my"

"Sorry."

"Find my hand so I can heal you and we can get out of here."

"Have you been working out?"

"Dean, focus."

"Right. Okay."

Dean blinked his eyes, adjusting to the light, smiling at the frowning angel in front of him. "Hey good-lookin'."

"Dean, just get me out of here." Cas struggled against the chains but Dean couldn't help but smile.

"Bondage makes you grumpy; good to know."

"Dean."

"Relax," he released the lock and the angel slipped his wrists free. "I'm just learning about my boyfriend."

Cas couldn't hide his growing smile. "I…like when you call me that."

"Yeah, well don't get used to it. We're not in high school. Nobody has _boyfriends_."

The angel tilted his head. "Then what are we?"

Dean sighed as he slung an arm over his boyfriend. "That's a very good question."


	20. Tiamat

**That time Cas got some back story.**

**Follow me on twitter at vatrask **

**And on my blog at madamewriterofwrongs dot blogspot**** dot com for more writing.**

* * *

**Tiamat**

All day Dean had been...off. He was loud and obnoxious – more so than usual – and it was really starting to get on Cas's nerves. He continuously insulted anyone who would pass by him which, at the moment, were only Sam and Cas. He was looking through mythology books at the bunker and began cursing each and every god and goddess that he flipped past. The angel knew the consequences of trying to piss off ancient beings so he tried to calm the hunter but nothing was working. Around noon, Sam finally put his foot down and ordered the two of them out of his sight so he could do some work in peace. Dean cursed him the whole way to the bedroom. Cas had just turned the lock on the door when a cold gust of wind carrying the sea breeze came through the room and a woman suddenly appeared. Dressed in green and blue flowing silk pieces with seaweed wrapping her dark arms like a snake, her eyes blue as the ocean.

And she was staring angrily at Dean. Crap.

"Well, well, well, what have we got here?"

Cas was staring wide eyed at the goddess before them, completely oblivious to the fact that Dean had nearly pissed himself with fright. "Tiamat?"

She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at the angel. "Do I know you?"

"My name is Castiel." He cleared his throat, avoiding eye contact with the goddess. "We met several millennia ago, I'm sure you don't remember me."

But then she tilted her head and her eyes widened when she finally recognized him. "Cas?"

"Cas?" That was Dean's nickname for him. No seaweed clad hussy - no matter how smoking hot - was going to take that nickname from him.

Tiamat suddenly couldn't keep her eyes off Cas and it was unnerving Dean. "It's what I used to call him." She arched her eyebrow suggestively. "Among other things."

"You two..." Dean turned to his partner in a panic. "But I thought you said you never"

"You asked if I had ever been with an angel." Cas turned back to the goddess with a secret smile which she returned with a heated look of her own. "Tia is no angel."

"What is she, exactly?"

"Not what, who." She snapped at Dean, making the hunter jump back. "I am Tiamat, goddess of the sea." Her expression darkened, water dripping from her fingertips in preparation for the oncoming storm. "And you, _mortal, _are in my way."

She raised her arms but Cas quickly stepped in front of Dean. "No, Tia, don't harm him." The hunter peeked out from behind his angel to see the softened look of an enraged goddess. They must have had _some_ relationship back in the day. "He is under my protection."

"Your protection?" She scoffed, glaring at Dean. "He summoned me with his dishonour."

"You know you were being over sensitive." Cas was scolding a _goddess_, Dean was having so many mixed emotions about this situation.

But what came out of his mouth was "bitch is more like it."

Cas looked at the hunter over her shoulder and used that same scolding tone. "Dean! What is wrong with you?"

Whoa, it really worked. Dean shrunk back a little. "I-I'm sorry. I don't know why I said that."

From across the room, the goddess sighed and rolled her eyes. "I do." She placed her hands on her hips and shouted to the roof "Hermes get your sorry ass down here right now."

In a flash of lightning, a lanky man in a suit appeared beside the goddess. "You summoned me, mistress?" His voice was small and his frame was hunched like he'd spent a lot of time in a box. This was not Mercury, this was a different god entirely.

"You've been doing favors for Poseidon again, haven't you?"

The god stood tall, his head defiantly raised, his voice lower and stronger. "At least he pays me." With a single look, Hermes returned to his sniveling self. "Mistress."

"Reverse the magic you've put on this mortal _now."_

Once again, he stood taller. _"_Fine." With a wave of his hand, Dean stumbled back, caught by Cas, and the god turned back to his mistress with a glare. "Anything else?"

"Tell your deadbeat uncle that if he wants a real war, he can do better than dirty little tricks that harm no one."

"I'll tell him, but he won't like it."

"Good." Her satisfied sneer feel when the god simply stood there. "Go." With a jump and a jolt of lightning, Hermes was gone again.

Dean was still holding his head in pain so Cas spoke for him. "What was that about?"

"That was Hermes pulling a few pranks on behalf of Poseidon. Curse enough immortal gods and eventually someone will come down to smite you. We're predictable that way." She sighed. "Some men can't handle rejection. The effects should have worn off by now."

The hunter groaned but eventually joined in the conversation with a hand to the back of his neck and a guilty expression. "I am so sorry for what I said earlier."

The goddess pursed her lips. "Of course you are." She turned back to the angel and began advancing towards him. "Now Cas, since I'm here, I was thinking we could pick up where we left off all those centuries ago." She stood toe to toe with Cas, his hunter staring wide eyed behind him.

Their lips were moments away when Cas stuttered a response. "I'm sorry, Tiamat, I'm...unavailable to pursue a relationship with you."

Tia pulled back, equally as stunned as Dean. "But"

"I'm sorry." Cas held his ground, though his eyes were wide and he swallowed desperately.

"Fine." The goddess took several steps back, placing her hands on her hips. "But if you ever change your mind, you know how to find me." With a snap of her fingers, she was engulfed in a towering wave of water and the goddess was gone, leaving the boys damp, cold, and more than a little shell shocked.

"What was that?" Dean shook his hands, hoping to wipe the scent off sea salt off his body.

Cas did the same. "That was Tiamat."

"I know, I just" the hunter paused and shook his head. "You know what? Never mind, I don't want to know."

"That might be best."

Giving up his quest for dry clothes, Dean took several tentative steps toward his angel, wrapping an arm around his waist. "I'm just going to relish the fact that you ditched a gorgeous goddess for _me_."

Cas's words were careful and sincere. "And I always will."

Come one! Who could resist that? "Come here." The hunter pulled his angel tight against his chest and drew his mouth into a deep, biting kiss. After a moment, they parted, their foreheads meeting each other. "You know if you wanted to call her back, I wouldn't object."

"Dean?!"

"Kidding." He smiled into their kiss. "Mostly."


	21. Undine

**That time the boys got snippy with each other.**

**Follow me on twitter at vatrask **

**And on my blog at madamewriterofwrongs dot blogspot**** dot com for more writing.**

* * *

**Undine**

"Of all the supernatural beings for you to fall in love with this week, Dean, it had to be an Undine."

"Whoa, hey, there's no reason to pick on me here. You fell for her first."

"But I didn't have sex with a soulless water nymph."

"Well neither did I."

"You didn't?"

"No, we just fooled around for a bit. If you must know, _Castiel_."

"Oh, I apologize."

"Yeah. Right."

"You don't believe me?"

"That you're sorry for calling me a man whore? No."

"I did nothing of that kind."

"Yes you did. And you're the last person I would have expected that from. You've always been on my side."

"What makes you think I'm not now?"

"I don't know. You've just been different lately."

"Well I'm not. Different."

"What's wrong?"

"It doesn't matter, Dean."

"It matters to me."

"Why?"

"Because it matters to you."

"It's not relevant, Dean. I'm sorry you think I called you something untoward. I certainly didn't mean to."

"Cas?"

"Yes, Dean?"

"I get jealous of you. With others. It's okay."

"I'll keep that in mind."


	22. Vegetable Lamb of Tartary

**That time CJ got silly.**

**Follow me on twitter at vatrask **

**And on my blog at madamewriterofwrongs dot blogspot**** dot com for more writing.**

* * *

**Vegetable Lamb of Tartary **

Dean couldn't stop staring at the creature in Cas's lap. "I'm sorry what did you call it?"

"Vegetable Lamb of Tartary." The angel spoke so matter-of-factly that Dean just shook his head while his partner petted the creature.

"Nope, that didn't help me understand." The hunter walked over to place a firm hand on the angel's shoulder. "I suggested we go to the store and get a _puppy_." He looked down at the lamb? Then back up to his partner. "This isn't a puppy, Cas."

Cas looked thoughtfully at the hunter, tilting his head and narrowing his eyes like he was reading your soul. "I understand that, Dean. But Sam suggested we start with a plant and I couldn't decide between a plant and a pet." He smiled gently, his face practically glowing with pride. "So I got both."

Dean stared at his partner, taking in that hopeful expression and those bright, blue eyes. It didn't take long for him to cave and run a hand over the lamb. "You know I can't resist that face." He looked thoughtfully at the creature. "What is this anyways?"

"It's a Vegetable"

"Lamb of Tartary, so you've said. What does that mean?"

"It's a lamb that grows from a root. Like a plant." Cas offered the lamb for Dean to hold and he took it almost subconsciously, holding a ceramic pot underneath the creature, still running his fingers through its wool. "They were used in medieval times for their honey-like blood and warm wool."

"No kiddin'." Dean lifted the lamb to look in its blank face. "Well don't worry, little guy, we're not gonna use your wool anytime soon."

"So you're not mad, Dean?" The hunter looked down to see Cas's eyes: still hopeful but now incredibly unsure. He really _could not_ resist that face.

"No." He sighed, sitting in the chair opposite the angel. "I mean no part of our relationship has been normal, why would I think this would be any different?"

Cas looked at his partner, trying to read his frown and his frustrated tone. "You're upset." He concluded.

"I would have liked _something_ normal today."

Was he missing something? "And moving into a house with your partner is not normal?"

"Not when my partner is literally an angel and we're only moving into the house as part of an elaborate undercover operation to kill a mermaid."

_Humor; Dean responds to humor. _"If you think about it, having a vegetable lamb for a pet is perfectly normal for us." He smirked but it fell away when Dean smacked the table in frustration.

"But it's not normal for other people. And that's the point." The hunter sighed in frustration, busying his hands with petting his new creature. "We're not normal, Cas. I'm a hunter who's been through more hell than anyone should ever have to go through. You're an angel of the _lord_ and we're…"

"Together?" He offered.

"Yeah." Dean sounded so defeated, Cas wasn't sure how to heal that pain. At least the hunter looked up with a half smile. "Don't get me wrong, I like it but it's not…normal." The lamb was making him talkative. "Being in a relationship has always made my life _more_ normal, not less."

The couple were silent for a long moment, the sounds of the lamb chewing…something were deafeningly awkward. Finally, Cas opened his mouth, hoping he was right. "Dean, if I may?" He shifted to face the hunter, taking the lamb away so he was forced to look his partner in the eyes. "We are not normal. We will never be normal. I don't think we were meant to be. So if we are going to be abnormal, I would rather we be abnormal together."

Dean scoffed, rolling his eyes to hide his smile. "You're so sappy."

"Do you disagree?"

"No." He pursed his lips, giving Cas a sideways glance. So what if he was pouting? "That doesn't mean I have to like it."

Cas offered the lamb, looking at the hunter through his eyelashes, completely pleased with himself. "Would it help you pet the vegetable lamb?"

It took a moment of hesitation for Dean to reach out to the lamb. "Give that here."

Cas smirked as he placed the creature in the hunter's hands. "You are so easy."

Dean squeezed the lamb in surprise, making the creature bleat in protest. "Cas!"

"I'm simply quoting you, Dean." Oh, that angel had the nerve to look satisfied. But it worked; the hunter smirked.

"I've clearly been a horrible influence."

"I have enjoyed it." Cas gave a small smile, watching his partner absently pet the lamb.

Dean couldn't help but smile. That face! "Good."


	23. White Eyes

**That time CJ channeled Evil Dead a little bit.**

**Follow me on twitter at vatrask **

**And on my blog at madamewriterofwrongs dot blogspot**** dot com for more writing.**

* * *

**White Eyes **

Cas clung to Dean's side, mosquitos biting his daisy duke-clad legs like their life depended on it – which it probably did. He was the only living thing for miles that wouldn't bite back. But Cas wasn't worried about bug bites, he was busy staring ahead of them. His grip on his boyfriend tightened as he spoke in his signature girly voice. "Dean, what are those?"

Dean snarled bringing one arm tighter around Cas while he began a staring contest with the monsters. "Those are zombies we've been hunting." Except these zombies weren't limping, drooling, walkers. They were men in sullied miner's gear, walking head first towards them like their prey had nowhere else to go. They weren't wrong. The couple were backed against a forest of trees leading to a cliff's edge and the zombies were blocking the only exit. Their eyes glowed white in the sunset darkness, giving them yet another advantage over the couple. There was no way to win this one.

"Dean, how are we going to fight them off?" Cas tossed his head, sweeping his bangs out of his face as he spoke. For emphasis.

Without taking his eyes off the zombies, Dean lifted his free hand revealing a large weapon tapped to a bloody stub that ended at the wrist. "We can use this machete that I have instead of a hand."

Cas released his boyfriend so Dean could step forward in a fight-ready stance. "Oh thank goodness you lost your hand in a bear fight so we have this weapon." The leader of the white-eyed zombie hoard – which only consisted of maybe ten – paused when their prey took a stance. With a tilt of its head, which soundly snapped several vertebrae, the zombie king gave a shout and took a running start at Dean, his fellow zombies following after.

With a single blow, Dean felled the zombie king, giving the others pause. This wasn't going to end in their favor; but they were going to kill those two even if it killed them.

In the brief moment before all hell broke loose, Dean turned to Cas who had taken to clutching a nearby try and winked. "I'm not lucky. I'm just good."

All hell broke loose right on schedule. Dean sliced through two zombies in an instant but the others grew adaptive. They circled Dean, like they had conscious thought and a battle strategy. Dean stared at the monsters and quickly pulled a knife from his thigh pocket so both hands were ready to fight. He controlled his breathing, grinned at the prospect of getting to cut down evil, and decided _not_ to wait for the fight to come to him.

Within an instant of lunging towards one side of the circle, the other half closed in behind him, reaching for his arms and legs, hoping to get just a bite. Dean groaned as he sliced off another head. Cannibalistic zombies: those were not in the manual.

For a while, Dena felt like he was just swinging his arms around, hoping to hit something. Which he was; he was a bad ass warrior but there were a more zombies than him and wasn't in the mood to be eaten. He finally took off the last zombie who was particularly fond of his ankles and turned to give his signature victory smirk to Cas.

Only to find him being pulled apart by two zombies.

Thankfully it wasn't a literal thing but Cas was wailing like his life depended on it.

"Oh Dean, save me. Save me from these horrible zombies." Apparently Cas had also taken on a southern drawl.

"For you, baby, anything." Dean declared as he took the zombies apart with two downward swings of his machete arm. That was much easier than anticipated.

Cas fell into his boyfriend's arms, clutching his torn and bloody shirt, staring up at him with cheerfully teary eyes "Oh Dean."

Dean quirked an eyebrow and _finally_ gave his signature victory smirk before pulling Cas tight against his side. "Oh Cas." Cas smiled into their passionate, pan out, fade-to-black kiss clutching Dean's chest tighter. "Cas." Dean moaned and kissed him again. "Cas!" Nope, he was shouting now. What? "Cas, wake up!"

Castiel shot up in bed, staring into a very concerned hunter's eyed. "What?" He groaned, blinking away the darkness and the zombies.

"Cas, you okay?" Cas looked around the motel room, grounding himself in reality – or what he really hoped was reality. That dream world was _frightening_.

He eventually looked back at the hunter beside him, that same worried look on his face that Cas wanted to erase. "Uh, yes. I had a strange dream."

With confirmation, Dean sighed in relief. He even gave his signature – no wait, no. He just smirked. "I could tell. But I guarantee it was nothing compared to my dream." Dean lay back down in the bed.

Cas blinked before lying down beside his partner. Zombie dreams were exhausting. "I dreamt you were fighting white-eyed zombies with a machete for a hand."

Dean was suddenly hovering over him with wide eyes; frightened eyes. "And you were acting like a girl in a B-movie horror flick."

The couple stared at each other for a long moment before Cas spoke. "Dean? No more monster movie marathons."

"Done."


	24. Xolotl

**That time CJ was too tired to function.**

**Follow me on twitter at vatrask **

**And on my blog at madamewriterofwrongs dot blogspot**** dot com for more writing.**

* * *

**Xolotl **

The sun was way too hot, the sand was burning his toes, but they were on a private stretch of beach, and Dean was pretty damn close to paradise. No Sam, no demons, no angels – other than the one beside him – a day free of conflict. Finally. He'd even convinced the angel of modesty to wearing a bathing suit and nothing else. Smiling behind his sunglasses, the hunter instinctively reached for Cas who held his hand without acknowledging him. They were happy. And that was such a rare thing for Dean to admit that he was willing to soak it all in with the Mexican sun.

A shadow descended upon the couple.

"Hello boys."

Dean opened his eyes and groaned, tossing his head back dropping Cas's hand in frustration. "Oh, it's you. What are you doing here?"

Crowley scoffed and the hunter fleetingly wondered how the king of hell wasn't melting in his suit. "I was going to ask you the same question."

Too tired to really move, Dean kept his head back. "We're on vacation." Or at least they were trying to be. It didn't help that their…Crowley could pop in whenever he felt like it.

"I don't believe that for a second."

"Believe what you want, I could care less." When the pasty, suited man didn't move, Dean propped his sunglasses on the end of his nose. "Could you move, though, you're blocking my sun."

"Tell me why you're really here."

"I already did." Was it really that difficult a concept?

Without breaking eye contact with the hunter, Crowley shouted "Jose!" making the couple jump in surprise. Though they couldn't see it, they heard the familiar growl of a hell hound appear at the demon's side.

Dean sat up in his rented lounge chair, his horribly exposed, daring the hound to bite him. His thoughts turned to his silent partner and he and Cas shared a confused look. "What?"

Crowley pet the dog's head. "This is Jose, one of my favourite hell hounds. He's very good at sniffing out the truth."

Dean couldn't help himself. "A Mexican hell hound?" He raised his eyebrows in judgment. "Really?"

"I like to work with local talent."

Oh Dean didn't have time for this. He had sun tanning and relaxing to get back to. He laid back down. "Yeah I bet you do."

With a short of outrage, Crowley's face suddenly matched his blood red tie. "Jose, undelay!"

When there was no movement between the three of them, Dean shook his head. "I cannot take you seriously like this."

With a cry of pain, Dean felt teeth dig into his calf and drag him off the chair, sand flying everywhere.

"Dean." The angel sprung from his chair with inhuman speed, falling to his partner's side as he continued to be dragged through the sand.

Crowley growled in frustration. "Tell me why you're here."

Cas clung to Dean as he hissed in pain. "We told you: we're on vacation." Man, when the angel got angry, his eyes were deadly.

Of course the King of Hell just raised an eyebrow and gave a knowing smirk. "Just the two of you?" From the angel's snarl and the way the hunter clung to him like his life depended on it after _one_ hell hound, Crowley shrugged and snapped his fingers, releasing the xolotl's hold.

"Like you're one to judge." Dean groaned while Cas merely heaved a sigh of relief, placing a careful hand on the hunter's leg, healing the wound.

"Oh no, more power to you boys. I'm just surprised you would leave the moose unattended for so long."

Dean stumbled to his feet, wiping the sand away from his body as best he could. "Like you would try anything."

Crowley mumbled "We'll see about that" then relaxed his stance, the trip standing in a circle on the long stretch of empty beach. "So how long?"

"How long what?"

"How long did it take for trouble to find you boys?"

Dean grumbled. He knew Crowley was just trying to make a point – one which had made his partner fall silent. Finally, he rolled his eyes. "Twenty minutes."

"You know, you should really get that checked out." The demon smirked. "One might think the universe is conspiring against them." Letting that little nugget hang in the air, Crowley nodded his head. "Well, you boys enjoy your mini-break. On me." And then the King of Hell was gone in a blink.

Dean shook his head, smiling good naturedly at the bastard's memory. "That man will do great things, one day."

"Indeed." Cas's usual contemplative groan was overshadowed by his troubled, pensive, glare at the sand at his feet.

The hunter groaned. Crap. "Whoa, you're not actually listening to him, are you?"

"He's not wrong, Dean." The angel looked up at his partner with a pained expression. "Even when we try to avoid danger, monster always seem to find us. What if that's God's way of suggesting that we shouldn't be together?"

No! Dean ha enough internal struggles being with Cas, he would not overcome all that crap just for Cas to bow out now. "Seeing as you've been God more times than your dad, I would joke that you can make those kind of big decisions on your own." The angel's scolding look was received loud and clear. "But I can see that they wouldn't be well received."

"Dean"

"No, let me say my piece." Okay, deep breath, Dean. You can do this. "Since the day we met we have been fighting for free will. It's our...thing. Maybe part of keeping that free will is accepting that we will always have to fight to keep it."

"I thought we went on vacation to get away from the fighting." Cas's voice was soft – as soft as wool can be anyways, his voice was not made for gentility, it was made for greatness.

"And to have sex without my brother in the next room."

"That too."

So his angel was learning the concept of humor. That's a start at least. But he still had a long way to go. This would be a good start, though. "Look, Cas, I don't have all the answers. All I know is that I'm not giving up on us anytime soon. So if the universe doesn't like it, they can suck it."

It took a moment – a breathless moment – before Cas took a step into Dean's personal space. "I suppose I can adopt the same attitude."

"You better learn fast, angel.

"I will."


	25. Yurei

**That time it got super sweet up in this joint.**

**Follow me on twitter at vatrask **

**And on my blog at madamewriterofwrongs dot blogspot**** dot com for more writing.**

* * *

**Yurei**

Dean backed into the wall and yes, he was absolutely terrified. The barely human little had way too much strength and all kinds of terrifying fearlessness. She would have no qualms about tearing him limb from limb which is exactly what she seemed set out to do. Crap. Sammy was knocked unconscious so it was just him, cornered by a little Japanese girl with a hellish habit for slaughter.

He could call out for his boyfriend but he and Sam had fought tooth and nail to have a brother's-only hunt – like they used to back in the good old days. It seemed so important at the time but now he just wished…oh screw it.

"Cas!" He called out as the ghost child descended upon him. He close his eyes, waiting for the inevitable, not even bothering to have his life flash before his eyes – because lord knows it was awful the first time around.

He peeked open one eye when he heard the sound of splintering wood and suddenly there was Cas, smashing the villain over the head with a chair to rescue him. Yes, he lit up a bit, but not that much; he was just happy to be alive.

"Dean are you alright?" The gruff voice filled with concern was so welcoming that Dean forgot himself.

"Marry me."

Cas looked up, panic replacing his concern. "What?" He groaned when the ghost girl clenched her fist and threw him against the wall. The hunter was once again face to face with the yurei and he still had no weapon with which to face his foe.

He heard his angel struggle to stand – but at least he was conscious – and remembered the wood. Some had to have splintered into something that could gank a violent, Japanese ghost child. Right? "Dean" Cas groaned.

"Hang on, angel, just give me a second."

"Why did you say that?"

Dean paused, making his way around the yurei like he was circling the wagons about to attack – or was she circling him – either way, it wouldn't hurt to keep himself distracted from his inherent doom. "Because I was happy to see you and it sort of popped into my head." He admitted.

"So you didn't mean it?" Maybe talking about this right now was not the best decision he'd ever made. Dean was getting distracted and the ghost girl was closing in. The hunter picked up a chunk of wood and _swung_.

He hit her in the head and her neck broke from the impact but a moment later, it was twisting back into place, her eyes black and fierce. _Seriously_?

"Maybe I did mean it. I don't know."

She took a running start at the hunter, her arms raised to reveal her claw-like fingers, just waiting to tear him apart.

"Well did you mean it or not?" He couldn't see Cas at all but he could only assume that the little bitch had hurt him pretty bad if he wasn't stepping in to fight. Right?

"Cas, this really isn't the time"

"Did you mean it?"

"Yes! Yes I meant it." Just as the girl was about to aim a claw at Dean's heart, she screamed in agony, bursting into flames, leaving the house echoing with her pain.

The hunter clutched his heart, trying to find his breath in the chaos of _nearly dying no thanks to his brother or his boyfriend._ Or was that fiancé? He caught Cas's eye from across the room and opened his mouth on an "oh". Cas had lit a doll on fire, it's ashes piled at his feet. He had ganked the ghost girl. "Thanks." He breathed, offering the angel a lopsided smile.

Cas, for his part, was staring at Dean with a mixture of awe and apprehension. Dean wanted to wipe that look off his face – and fast. "What would have happened if I had said no."

The angel didn't get it. Of course. "I would have saved you, still."

Dean couldn't help it – again – he smiled. "I know. There's just a little more motivation to keep me alive now, isn't there?"

"Yes." Cas admitted after a moment.

The couple stared at each other from across the room, both a little anxious to move. "So uh" the hunter smiled, a little dumbstruck "this is really happening isn't it?"

In the blink of an eye – literally – Cas was standing in front of him, staring down at him with so much love, it was almost suffocating. "I believe it is."

"What's happening?" Sam groaned from his spot on the floor. Oh right, Sam was here. What little help he was.

"Cas and I are fixin' to get married." Dean snorted in his fake southern drawl, tossing an arm around the very confused angel.

Sam stopped in his journey to finally standing upright and stared at his brother, his hands on his knees, his hair completely in place. "You're serious?"

Dean looked at Cas who was still looking at him with that awe-struck, someone anxious look – like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Yeah," Dean smiled. "I'm serious."

Sam nodded his approval. "Good for you, man."

"Thanks Sammy." As much as he had grown since that first hunt back together – searching for dad, ganking all the monsters, just the two of them – it mattered a lot to Dean that his brother approved of his relationships. Not that his objection would have stopped him. But it was nice to know that his brother still had his back.

"And you best treat my brother good." Sam warned in a – slightly worse than Dean's – southern drawl.

Cas straightened, never leaving Dean's side but very clearly concerned. "Sam, I would never do anything to intentionally hurt Dean."

Sam snorted in laughter. "I know, Cas, I was making a joke. I really am happy for you guys."

"Does that mean you'll be my best man?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"But then Cas would have no one to be his best man." Sam joked as he head out the door, followed closely by the new couple.

"That is not true, I could ask one of the friends I made when I was human."

"You could ask Crowley." Sam laughed, only to cringe when he got a definite 'no' in stereo surround sound.

"I don't imagine it'll be a big ceremony." Dean confessed. "Why don't we just do it now? Go downtown, find a judge, get it over with."

"Because I don't want to just _get it over with_." Cas confessed, stopping in the doorway to stare at his fiancé. "I want to celebrate my union with you. With family."

Dean thought for a long time before he spoke. "Jody. Jody would want to be there."

"Charlie." Sam pointed out. "We could try and get a hold of Charlie."

"And Garth." Dean conceded. So there were more people on the guest list to invite. The hunter sighed. "Alright, let's make a party out of this." Dean offered a smile to Cas as they continued to walk toward the car. "The angel and I are getting hitched."


	26. Zombie

**That time things got a little...heated.**

**Follow me on twitter at vatrask **

**And on my blog at madamewriterofwrongs dot blogspot**** dot com for more writing.**

* * *

**Zombie**

The couple stood back to back, axes and machetes flying, both covered in someone else's blood (mostly, Cas had panicked when that one creature got too close to Dean's neck). Just another day in their lives.

Except the zombies kept coming. _Like a freakin' conveyer belt', _as the hunter had observed. And they were exhausted. When Dean had imagined his future, he knew there would always be monsters and angels and demons but would it kill the universe to take the weekend off?

The hunter took a swing at the drooling hoard in front of him. "Didn't we already do zombies with those"

"That was a dream sequence, Dean." Cas moved the ae through the air but only nicked one of the zombies.

"Oh. Right. Still, isn't this a little cliché?" Dean felled two more zombies and three more came out of the woodwork.

"Well, the living dead is a common motif in many cultures. It stands to reason that"

"Stop." The hunter grunted as he cut one creature out of the way and beheaded another, then looked over his shoulder at his partner. "I regret letting you read. We should have just stuck with my movie marathons. You're too nerdy now."

Cas took out another zombie – the last on his side, at least – and turned his attentions towards the open door where zombies are practically gushing out. "The only reason we stopped doing movie marathons was because you did more groping than watching."

"Like you didn't enjoy it." The couple took simultaneous swings with their weapons and boldly stepped forward.

"I would have enjoyed it more if you would have let me watch." The couple stared at each other. At least Cas was finally learning the fine art of sexual innuendo. "You know what I mean."

Dean had to smirk as he took off two heads with a single blow. "Sex has made you snarky."

But Cas only huffed in frustration, knocking a zombie over his shoulder and letting his axe descend upon its head. "Not sex, Dean, you. You have made me...irritated." His swings became more chaotic but they still stepped forward, heading for the gushing door. "Everything has to be your way. You never ask what I want."

Dean felled another zombie before raising his arms in defeat. "What do you want, Cas?"

"That's not the point." Cas took swings – and steps forward – in time with his frustration. The point is" swing "you" swing "never" swing "asked." One more zombie fell to the ground.

Dean had to duck one of Cas's wayward blows but he kept fighting as the moved closer and closer to the door. "I'm sorry, okay. I don't exactly have a lot of experience being married to an angel."

They were so close now. "You think I have a lot of experience being married to a hunter?"

"You certainly have more experience with certain things than you ever told me." Dean ducked a zombie's lunge, flipping it over his back and decapitating it with a stomp to its neck.

Cas was close enough to touch the open door so he dropped his axe and reached for it. "Seriously? Tiamat was a long time ago. You've been with plenty of women and you don't see me getting jealous whenever we run into one of your many ex girlfriends." Not that he didn't get jealous but Dean never saw it. That was the point.

"There you go, calling me a man-whore again." Dean growled in frustration before moved to help, covering Cas's ass while he struggled to push the door closed. Warehouse doors weren't particularly heavy but they were pressed by the weight of a seemingly endless army of the undead. It wasn't exactly light.

"If the shoe fits." The couple closed the door, leaving them in a room piled with headless zombies. Great. Neither of them were really focused on that, though.

"What did you just say to me?" Dean confronted his husband.

"I said," Cas fought back, lifting his chin to the hunter, goading him on "you are selfish and arrogant and a whore."

Dean stepped into Cas's personal space, trying to tower over him the way Sam always did to both of them. "And you are stubborn, prudish and a tight ass."

"You never listen to me, and I am beyond tired of your lectures about your car."

"Don't you bring my baby into this." There were toe to toe, their faces flush with anger, their eyes wide with fury.

"That's exactly it, you treat that car like it's a precious child instead of a transportation vehicle." Cas had grown animated, waving his hands for emphasis. "It's _a car_, Dean."

"Just because angels don't get sentimental doesn't mean us _flawed _humans don't."

"How would I know about sentimentality when I'm only an angel?" Cas put a single pointer finger to Dean's chest and pushed, his pale face bright red, his chest heaving. "Just as you will only ever be a hunter."

"Stubborn jack ass."

"Self-centered slut."

"I hate you."

"I hate you."

"Are you as turned on as I am right now?"

"Probably more so, as an angel, my sense are heightened to"

"Shut up." Dean pulled Cas into a passionate kiss, teeth clashing, tongues tangling, held at the waist, bent over from the weight of their desire. Cas returned the favor with snaking arms and a leg slowly raising up between Dean's. The angel had learnt much over the years. After the music swelled and faded, Dean pulled back, letting their foreheads rest against each other. "I love you."

"I love you." Cas couldn't help but smile. He was very happy, indeed, despite a hoard of zombies banging on the door. "Happy anniversary."

"Who needs candlelight and champagne?" Dean smirked, not even _close_ to letting Cas out of his arms.

The angel raised an eyebrow suggestively. "Actually, I was looking on the internet and I have a few ideas about what we can do with candle wax."

The hunter's face lit up, not just with expectation, but with pride and excitement. His angel really had learnt so much in their time together. "I take back any time I called you an unimaginative prude."

But he still looked kind of cute when he furrowed his eyebrows and squinted in confusion. "You never called me 'unimaginative'."

Dean shrugged. "I did in my head."

"Dean"

"Shh," Dean placed a finger on the angel's lips before replacing it with another kiss. "Let it happen."

* * *

**I just wanted to thank everyone who favourited and followed and especially reviewed. Your support means so much to me. This is officially the last chapter but I had a lot of fun this past month. Thank you for stopping buy and we'll see you in Season 10. **


End file.
